


ODE OF SPIDER-KIND

by Mirthandir



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirthandir/pseuds/Mirthandir
Summary: Ever notice how Don't Starve / Don't Starve Together heavily implies that the generic spider "monsters" you kill throughout the game are sentient?Because I have.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	ODE OF SPIDER-KIND

ODE OF SPIDER-KIND

1\. DEATH, VOID

Every spider come back. We know. World continues, always have. Constant. Spider die, get put back next Cycle. Mostly with same nest, but not always.

Spider die, get sent to Void. Come back. But death still scare spiders. Afraid of pain. Afraid of death. Afraid of Void.

Void dark. Nothing. Cold. Can't think, can't see, can't feel. Can't tell time. We afraid. Isn't Pawns afraid?

2\. MERM-KIND, PIG-KIND, BUNNY-KIND

Merm take territory. Tread on Spider home, yet get angry when Merm home treaded on. We leave alone, if not get in Spider way.

But Pig only know cruelness. Attack Spider on sight. What Spider-kind ever do to deserve? We feel afraid. We feel pain. Pig-kind never cared. So Spider-kind not care about Pig.

Bunny no better. Attack Spider on sight. Bunny have numbers, too. More dangerous than Pig. Spider not know what do to deserve Bunny anger, either. Because Spider eat meat? Spider can't help what we eat. Spider not born to eat plant.

Pawns shape like Pig and Merm. Up on two legs. Hate spider, too. Squash us. Kill us, take from our body. Come from place far away, but still hate Spider-kind?

Defend clan. Defend home. Defend from Pig and Merm and Pawn. They attack? We attack back. No mercy.

3\. SIBLINGS, MOTHERS

Black spiders are Scouts. Friend-brothers. Scouts explore, Scouts hunt, bring food back to nest for rest of clan.

Stripe spiders are Warriors. Friend-sisters. Warriors stay behind, protect nest from danger, protect spiderlings, protect Scouts, protect Queen.

Queen is Mother. She build nest, deep under ground, dig all day, sleep and rest at night. Scout bring food and Warrior defend nest so Queen can dig. When done digging, Queen move, find new place to dig for nest. Keep going.

4\. FRIEND-SIBLINGS, FRIEND-MOTHERS

You are Spider. You come from Void, like all Spider does.

Constant is harsh World. Many thing would kill Spider.

Even if Spider come from other clan-nest, you should still defend. They are friend-sibling. They may not be from same Queen, but they still Spider. Spider can't be divided. Spider-kind stronger as one, instead of clan-nest who won't defend other clan. Easier when fight together. Spider by self weak, Spider with many strong. Stronger than any enemy.

Spider still Spider. All siblings your siblings, all mothers your mothers. That way meant to be.

Defend friend-siblings. Friend-sisters, friend-brothers, friend-mothers. They fight for you, you should fight for them.

Spider-kind whole greater than Spider-kind parts.

6\. CAVERN, ARCHIPELAGO, PLATEAU

Have many friend-siblings under ground. Deep, down in cavern. Tanks that hide in chitin, Archers that spit web. Down deeper, Climbers that clawl above floor. Climbers very wise, know many secrets, share with other Spider.

Archipelago very different from Wilderness. Winter that aren't too cold, summer that aren't too hot. But still dangerous; fire that rain from sky, angrier Pig, storm and flood. Friend-sisters in Archipelago have secret weapon; poison fangs. They tell many thing about Archipelago, passed through Void.

But Plateau mysterious. Ruled by Pig-kind. Spider know little about Plateau, haven't been up there in long, long time.

But Spider wonder; did Pig kill all friend-siblings on Plateau, or did siblings leave on their own? Not even Queen know. Lost to Time and Void, they say.

7\. INDIVIDUALS

Spider-kind not understand Pig or Bunny or Pawn.

All Pig have names. All Bunny have names. All Pawn have names. And Spider not understand.

Spider only give name to Important. If do important thing, earn name, so other Spider know who you are. Not every Spider important. That okay. Spider part of greater whole.

But every Pig and Bunny and Pawn have name. And Spider don't understand. Not every Pig important, can it? Not every Bunny, not every Pawn. So why all get names? Why have to remember name for every?

Spider not understand.

8\. THRONE, ANCIENTS

Other kind think Spider dumb. But we know much.

New World created by King Maks A'well. King create Spider-kind. He have Queen, too; Grue. Grue hunt at night, mostly for Pawn, but no thing safe from Grue claws. King and Queen both Pawns, from world outside Void.

But King make New World. Spider learn about Old World.

Fuel Weaver and Herald, King and Queen of Old World. Deep, down underground, where Climbers whisper.

Old-kind like Spider-kind, almost. Chitin and many legs. But Old-kind much smarter. Build many things with Shadow. Build doorway to go outside Void. Powerful and afraid.

But Old-kind not so smart. Too much Shadow. Too much Shadow. Old-kind die. Old-kind stay dead. We not sure how possible...

Climbers and Queens think Old-kind turn into Shadow-kind.

Spider-kind dark, Shadow-kind darker. Darkest. Crawl in eyes when afraid, make more afraid. Shadow-kind terrify Spider. Shadow-kind are last of Old World. Exist far before Maks A'well, before New World.

But Spider-kind not know much else.

Maybe it better we don't.


End file.
